


He Knows

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4805288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella and Kit were walking through the halls of the castle, on their way to wake up their two-year old son, Christopher. This would be the first time he'd be celebrating the royal couple's anniversary with them.</p>
<p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Knows

Ella and Kit were walking through the halls of the castle, on their way to wake up their two-year old son, Christopher. This would be the first time he'd be celebrating the royal couple's anniversary with them.

Surely he had been there the previous year, too, but he had been asleep basically all the way through it. 

Ella took a peek in the room and smiled as she saw their little toddler sitting up in his crib, clearly waiting for them as if he knew what was going to be happening today.

"He looks excited," Ella said as she and Kit made their way to him.

"Indeed he does," Kit smiled as he lifted Christopher up in his arms. "And he ought to be. Today's going to be a good day." He gave his wife a kiss before taking her by the hand as the two of them, and their son, made their way to the dining room.

The day would consist of many fine feasts, most of which baby Christopher would probably sleep through. There was also the grand, annual anniversary ball that had been a tradition in the kingdom since Kit's parents had made it so. 

But the part that Ella and Kit were most excited about was spending time with their son in the secret garden, sitting on the blanket, reading stories to Christopher, watching his attempts to walk, and just being a normal family. A normal family without any of those duties both Ella and Kit secretly detested, but would never openly mock.

Ella smiled as she watched Kit attempting to feed their son. "He looks so much like you."

"Oh, nonsense, he is the splitting image of his mother," Kit smirked before turning back to their son. "And it is, as it so happens, his mother who can always get him to eat. Ella, dear?"

Ella smiled, taking the spoon from her husband. "Do you think he knows what is happening?"

"He knows," Kit said.

"Oh, really?" Ella turned to look at him with an amused smile. 

"Well, he knows how happy we are. He knows what he is safe with us. He knows that we'll always put his best interests above everyone else's," Kit said, smiling at their son. "He knows."

Ella smiled to herself before speaking: "And did you know? When you were a child?"

"I knew my parents loved me, and each other above anything else in the world," Kit nodded. "And is that not all a child should know?"

"Yes," Ella agreed. "But I also knew that Fairy Godmothers existed, you know."

Kit broke into a grin, nodding. "Oh, yes, you did. And surely you will also make sure that our son knows."

"I will," Ella nodded, leaning to give her husband a kiss before watching their son eat his breakfast. "Do you really think he knows?"

Kit nodded, wrapping an arm around his wife. "He knows," he said before placing a kiss on her forehead, rejoicing in their very own happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I don't particularly like what I made this into, but I tried :)


End file.
